Expandable shelters have been developed for transportation to remote sites where they are then set-up for use. For instance, expandable shelters may be used as barracks, field hospitals, mess halls, kitchens, relief shelters, communication centers, or laboratories and may be deployed in extreme environments (e.g., deserts, the arctic, etc.). They may be transported by air, land, or sea, and in some instances, may be stackable. When deployed, walls of the expandable shelter may expand to create a significantly larger operating footprint than when transported. During both transportation and when deployed, however, the size of the expandable shelter is often significant. For instance, the size of the expandable shelter may impact ease of transportation and/or other logistics. In addition, the rate at which the expandable shelters are configured to transition between stowed and deployed states is often crucial in order to reduce set-up time.
To accommodate for their range of different environments and purposes, expandable shelters may have air-conditioners, heaters, or other heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) appliances that cool, heat, and/or condition an interior space of the expandable shelter. However, these appliances are often heavy, bulky, not easily secured during transport, and when integrated into an expandable shelter, are not easily transitioned between stowed and deployed states. Making the appliances configurable between stowed and deployed states may increase the footprint of the shelter, may create challenges to securing the appliances during transportation, and when deployed, and/or may add to manual labor involved in stowing and deploying the expandable shelter. As a result, appliances in existing expandable shelters may take considerable time and personnel to setup.